Everything
by EverKitsune
Summary: Takari. Hint of Sorata. Just a little vignette. Takeru lives in a silent world. Only Hikari's song can reach out to him.


**Pairings: Hint of Tai/Sora, Takari **

**Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.**

**slight AU**

**Summary: Vignette. Takeru's world is silent. There is only one person who can brighten his world, day after day. Takari fanfic.**

**Everything**

For the longest time, he hadn't been able to hear anything. His world had been silent for so long. Everything was so bright, vivid, colorful. He lived in Tokyo. Everything should have been loud and fast. But in his world there was no sound. He couldn't even hear himself breath. He couldn't talk because he couldn't form words.

Takeru Takaishi was deaf and mute. He couldn't make sounds, and he couldn't hear. Today he sat at a round table with his old friends. The digidestined reunion. Everyone was happy and laughing. That much he could see. He was good at lip reading, he could read faster than many deaf people.

He sat next to Hikari Kamiya and Yamato Ishida, now lip reading the words flowing out of Taichi's mouth.

_Sora and I moved to our own house finally! _He'd said. And he'd gone on to describe it. Takeru nudged Hikari, and signed a responce to her.

Hikari giggled. Or he thought she giggled anyway. She said his reply outloud and sent everyone into a fit of laughter. _Are you sure one house is big enough for your fat head? _He smiled at Taichi's mock glare, sending laughter around the table again.

Silent laughter. He wrote a poem about it once. About the fantasies he could make, how he could envision the sounds like smooth water glistening from the sunlight. It was a pleasant image, and he faintly remembered the sound before the accident.

After the accident he'd never been able to hear again.

Yamato touched his arm. He waited for him to turn to him before he started in on his comment.

_At least Tai has a house bro, you still have a condo that you never stay in! You always stay at my place!_

T.K. grinned, signing, _Oh come on Matt, you're never there anyway! _

Matt laughed and repeated what his younger brother had said.

Hikari tapped T.K's arm to catch his attention. _So Tai, are you and Sora going to have a kid now that you have a house?_

_We already are,_ Sora spoke up, blushing as the table seemed to explode at her. Tai wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking proud of himself.

Izzy smiled, _That's real great Sora! How many do you want to have? Did you know that the average amount of children per household is two? _

Sora's eyes widened and she said quickly that just one would be fine. Tai looked unhappy, like he wanted more than one.

Joe smirked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. _What is it Tai? One not enough for you? _

_No, ones fine! _Tai responded. Takeru's eyes were starting to hurt trying to follow the movements around the table. He glanced at his watch. It was already really late.

He tapped Hikari and motioned to her. She nodded and got to her feet. _We're going to leave you guys, It's late and I have to work tomorrow. _

Takeru shook his head, tapping her on the shoulder. _You can stay, I can make it home on my own. _

_No, I'll stay with you. I have to work tomorrow anyway, remember? The children wont teach themselves! _She grabbed his hand, turning to say something to Yolie. Takeru smiled sadly, telling them how nice it was to see them all.

When they got outside it was raining. Kari pulled on her jacket, holding T.k's hand as they walked down the street together. Kari was singing a song apparently. He watched her with wonder, touching one hand to her lips and tracing them.

They felt like Sakura petals. Feather light and beautiful. Kari sent a smile to him and leaned in for a kiss. It was raining and dark, there werent many people outside. He brushed their lips together, softly pressing them to her flesh. His eyes watched her's close and her arms wrapped around his waist, clutching the back of his shirt with both hands.

Soon the kiss became a hug. It felt good to just have her in his arms. She was singing again. He felt the vibrations against his chest. He would give anything to hear her singing, just for a moment.

He took her hand in his again, and led them to the cross walk. They waited for it to turn green and stepped off the curve. He watched her sing, destracted by how peaceful she looked. Day in day out, he slept next to her, hugged her when she was sad, supported her as she always supported him. She never seemed to be stressed out. And when they got into bed together after a long day, her peaceful, heavenly face was the one he saw.

Without Hikari, his light on the world, hope would have no meaning. He drew her hand up and brushed his lips against the wet skin and watched her eyes light up and start giggling.

He loved her. Couldn't survive without Hikari. She was his voice now. She let him hear.

She was his everything.

**END**

**Review? **


End file.
